Conservación
La conservación es una actividad de Los valles del Orbe que se trata de encontrar, perseguir, atraer y capturar fauna local para protegerla de la destrucción de su habitad por culpa de las actividades corpus. Todo el equipamiento relacionado con la conservación se puede comprar a The Business. Mecánicas bases de la conservación Preparando la caza Antes de salir a cazar el jugador necesita tener al menos con Solaris Unida ya que es obligatorio comprar el rifle tranquilizador ( ) y al menos un eco-señuelo ( el más barato). Tanto el rifle tranquilizador como el eco-señuelo más barato se compran a The Business en Fortuna sin necesidad de aumentar el rango de Solaris Unida. Una vez comprado el rifle tranquilizador y al menos un eco-señuelo, el jugador debe equipar al menos uno de los dos en la sección de herramientas dentro del arsenal. No es necesario equipar ambos ya que al seleccionar cualquier herramienta relacionada con la conservación se puede abrir un pequeño menú donde se encuentran todos los eco-señuelos disponibles y el rifle tranquilizador. right Ya con el rifle tranquilizador y/o el eco-señuelo equipados, es momento de salir a los Valles del Orbe. Para comenzar a buscar fauna local es necesario seleccionar el rifle tranquilizador desde la rueda de herramientas (por defecto, manteniendo ) y acercarse a los iconos de huellas de animal que aparecen en el mapa. Menú de conservación Al tener seleccionado el rifle tranquilizador o un eco-señuelo el menú de conservación aparece en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, mostrando el rifle tranquilizador y el eco-señuelo activo. Es posible cambiar de herarmienta manteniendo la tecla indicada ( , o ). Debido al cambio de controles, las habilidades de los Warframe no se pueden utilizar mientras se tenga una herramienta de conservación equipada. Capturando fauna Cerca del icono de huella de animal que aparece en el mapa se puede encontrar una pista de un animal. La pista puede ser escaneada con un escáner del códice o un escáner de síntesis. Al interactuar con la pista, comienzan los cuatro pasos de la conservación: Archivo:Cuatro_pasos_de_la_conservación.png #Al interactuar con la pista, aparecerán huellas cerca de ella. Las huellas marcan un camino que se debe seguir para llegar al punto de llamada que también puede ser escaneado. #Una vez encontrado el punto de llamada, se debe seleccionar el eco-señuelo y utilizarlo en cualquier frecuencia. Unos segundos después, el animal responderá al llamado y marcará una frecuencia específica que se deberá duplicar para que el animal se sienta atraído. #Al completar la llamada es necesario alejarse del punto de llamado, equipar el rifle tranquilizador y esperar a que el animal aparezca para disparle con el rifle. Si el animal ve o escucha al jugador, intentará escapar. #*El disparo tiene un pequeño tiempo de viaje que se debe tener en cuenta si el animal se está moviendo. #*El rifle tranquilizador no es silencioso, por lo que el primer tiro suele alertar al animal. #*Tener cuidado con la dirección del viento, ya que puede hacer que el animal se asuste antes de detectar al jugador. La dirección del viento se puede deducir viendo como se mueven las plantas. #Una vez tranquilizado, el animal se desmayará en el lugar y se volverá inmune a todos los daños. Para poder rescatarlo es necesario acercarse e interactuar con él. Al interactuar con él, aparecerá un pequeño resumen de las estadísticas del animal (edad, género, peso y una descripción). Recompensas Cuando el animal es rescatado, el jugador recibe reputación y un marcador dependiendo la especie. La reputación obtenida depende que tan buena haya sido la captura (perfecta, buena o mala), que al mismo tiempo depende del estado de alerta. Los marcadores se pueden intercambiar con The Business por decoraciones del orbitador. Especies Pobbers "Native to the fungal forests of Venus, the Pobber is a skittish rodent possessed of an objectionable odor. Always found in groups, they flee at the slightest hint of trouble. They are a primary food source for the Virmink and Sawgaw." Pobbers notably appear in groups of three. They also do not sniff out their pursuers, possibly due to their own repungent odor. |-|Pobber risueño= right|200px |-|Pobber delicado= right|200px |-|Pobber subterráneo= right|200px Virminks "Liso y sedoso, la adorable apariencia del Virmink venusiano desmiente su comportamiento agresivo. Favoreciendo los ambientes rocosos, las manadas de Virmink olfatean el aire, buscando la esencia de los Pobber - su fuente de alimento principal." |-|Virmink de pecho blanco= right|200px |-|Virmink de cabeza oscura= right|200px |-|Virmink de cresta roja= right|200px Sawgaws "'Soar Gore' as the Solaris call it, this crimson-faced bird of prey circles and stalks the cliffs and fungal groves of Venus, searching for rodent prey." Sawgaws are a flying species, making them difficult to capture until they land somewhere. They usually prefer to perch on top of the giant mushrooms. Flossy Sawgaw = A common Sawgaw subspecies. |-|Alpine Monitor Sawgaw = A rare Sawgaw subspecies. |-|Frogmouthed Sawgaw = A very rare Sawgaw subspecies. Once thought to be extinct due to lack of mates in hopes of breeding them, in addition being exterminated by the Corpus in the name of profit. Bolarolas "Favoring thunder, lightning and cratered-out areas Bolarolas are all about defense. Their armored plates protect them from most predators, tucking-and-rolling to make good their escape." Bolarolas are covered in an armored plating that neutralizes tranquilizing shots. Only their underbellies are vulnerable, and they will occasionally lean back to expose this weakness. When fleeing, they will curl up and roll away. Spotted Bolarola = A common Bolarola subspecies. |-|Black-Banded Bolarola = A rare Bolarola subspecies, their black plates are said to be used in Grineer formal wear. |-|Thorny Bolarola = A very rare Bolarola subspecies, their spines have evolved into thorn-like barbs that give them an even greater defense. Horrasqu﻿es "This hideous creature is terrible to behold but will not attack unless provoked. When it does, its roar will shake the bowels of even the most steadfast tracker." Horrasques will crawl under ground majority of the time, ocassionally exposing their heads, or in rare cases, their whole body. Must be shot twice with the Tranq Rifle to be brought down. They will lay Dappled Horrasqu﻿e = A common Horrasque subspecies. |-|Swimmer Horrasqu﻿e = A rare Horrasque subspecies. Horrasques are not know to be the most graceful of swimmers, but this species persists. |-|Horrasqu﻿e Stormer = A very rare Horrasque subspecies. Hunted to near extinction due to the insulating properties of their hide. Stover﻿s "The Stover is a kind of proto-Kubrow that resurrected when Venus thawed. When grouped in a pack, Stovers are relentless opponents." Stovers make their appearances within caves, whose narrow passageways make confrontation almost unavoidable. Instead of immediately fleeing, they will viciously attack their pursuers. Must be shot three times with the Tranq Rifle to be brought down. Sentinel Stover = A common Stover subspecies. |-|Fuming Dax Stover﻿﻿ = A rare stover subspecies. Often intimidates any other Stovers due to bossy behavior. |-|Fire-Veined Stover﻿ = A very rare stover subspecies. Often being referred to "majestic". Kubrodons "The apex predator of the Venusian plains. These massively framed beasts travel in groups and mark the territory surrounding Orokin cooling towers as their own. Kubrodons are a danger best avoided." True to its status as the apex predator, the Kubrodon's more acute sense of smell allows them to locate their pursuers, and are not afraid to ram them before fleeing. Additionally, they possess a degree of resistance to most Warframe crowd-control abilities and must be shot twice with the Tranq Rifle to be brought down. Despite being mentioned to travel in groups, only one Kubrodon will respond to the lure's call. Brindle Kubrodon = A common Kubrodon subspecies. |-|Vallis Kubrodon = A rare Kubdrodon subspecies, unimaginatively named due to not being found anywhere outside Orb Vallis. |-|Kubrodon Incarnadine = A very rare Kubrodon subspecies, they said to be possessed by a dark intelligence and kill solely for the sake of pleasure. Equipamiento The rifle tranquilizador and Echo-Lures can be purchased from The Business for standing. The rifle is used to nonlethally put an animal to sleep, while Echo-Lures are used to draw a specific animal out of hiding. The Tranq Rifle has a single magazine size, needing to reload after every shot, with a reload time of 2 seconds. When zoomed in ( ), the rifle scans for fauna, with a greater detection range than escáner del códice and escáner de síntesis. Rifle tranquilizador.png|'Rifle tranquilizador' en Neutral Pobbers Echo-Lure.png|'Pobbers Echo-Lure' en Neutral Pobbers Pheromone Synthesizer.png|'Pobbers Pheromone Synthesizer' en Neutral Virmink Echo-Lure.png|'Virmink Echo-Lure' en Forastero Virmink Pheromone Synthesizer.png|'Virmink Pheromone Synthesizer' en Forastero Sawgaw Echo-Lure.png|'Sawgaw Echo-Lure' en Forastero Sawgaw Pheromone Synthesizer.png|'Sawgaw Pheromone Synthesizer' en Forastero Bolarola Echo-Lure.png|'Bolarola Echo-Lure' en Emprendedor Bolarola Pheromone Synthesizer.png|'Bolarola Pheromone Synthesizer' en Emprendedor Horrasque Echo-Lure.png|'Horrasque Echo-Lure' en Amigo Horrasque Pheromone Synthesizer.png|'Horrasque Pheromone Synthesizer' en Amigo Stover Echo-Lure.png|'Stover Echo-Lure' en Amigo Stover Pheromone Synthesizer.png|'Stover Pheromone Synthesizer' en Amigo Kubrodon Echo-Lure.png|'Kubrodon Echo-Lure' en Viejo amigo Kubrodon Pheromone Synthesizer.png|'Kubrodon Pheromone Synthesizer' en Viejo amigo Notas *Each animal has a base level of 1, possessing armadura de ferrita y Carne health classes. Their health is extremely low enough to be killed in a single hit, and The Business will angrily reprimand the player should they do so. **The Tranq Rifle does 0 damage and the "bonus damage on next shot" effect (be it from Mods, abilities, or Volt's Passive) does not apply, preventing the rifle from harming the animal. **If the animal is successfully tranquilized, they will become invulnerable to damage, preventing players from killing them by accident. *If patrolling Corpus encounters the animal, they will attack it and likely kill it or cause it to flee. *If the player interacts with a starting point and leaves its general area for a period of time, the tracking will be canceled. *As the rifle is innately silent, firing it will not break Ivara's Merodear, nor alert nearby enemies. Consejos *Navegador de Ivara makes capturing animals much easier, especially at a distance or if they are trying to flee. *Animals can be affected by immobilizing Warframe abilities such as Sleep Arrows de Ivara o Descansar de Equinox, which will immediately tranquilize them from a single use as if they were hit by a Tranq Rifle. Fuente de vida de Trinity can suspend animals harmlessly off the ground, Excalibur's Destello radial (Umbra's Aullido radial counts as well) can inflict a harmless stun, Equinox's Provocación pacífica augment y Impregnación molecular de Nova can slow animals down, y Cautivar de Revenant can also pacify animals to not be scared away, making capturing animals much easier. **However, using Warframe abilities on the creature will decrease the quality of capture. ***If Ivara's Sleep Arrow directly hits the creature, the quality will not be decreased. *Kubrodons are 75% resistant to all Warframe abilities. For example, when using Ivara’s Sleep Arrow to put a Kubrodon to sleep, the Duración de habilidades will be a quarter (1/4) of its full duration (Ivara’s Sleep Arrow with Maximised Duración de habilidades: 30.6 seconds ÷ 4 = 7.65 seconds). **Kubrodons also have an accumulated resistance to Warframe abilities, causing consecutive use of the same ability to have even less duration. *Groups of Corpus spawn in clusters often in the Vallis, and are occasionally dropped in by dropships, making it hard not to come across some when tracking animals. Dealing with surrounding Corpus before attempting to call the animal will decrease the chances of it becoming attacked. **Any enemy alerted will alert all enemies in a very large radius and rush toward the first alerted location. This makes tracking animals near Corpus controlled buildings difficult. Curiosidades *The Ventkids have subdivisions named after the Pobbers and Kubrodons. *According to The Business's dialogue when a Red-Crested Virmink is successfully captured, the fauna on Venus, and presumably on other planets, was originally created/engineered by the Orokin using a device called Geneforge. **This suggestion emphasizes superiority of Orokin technology in genetic engineering. As mentioned several times throughout the game, they can create obedient subjects like Dax Soldiers and something far, far more sinister like Infestación. **The Grineer partially inherited this technology when they rebelled. It is mentioned that every Grineer is engineered to be violent and to unquestioningly obey the Las Reinas Gemelas. *'Devstream 119' announced new animals for Conservation in a future update. They are: **Horrasque, a quadruped mole-like creature that lives exclusively in caves. **Stover, a feral animal similar to Kubrodons, but instead of fleeing they will relentlessly attack the player. **Sawgaw, a bird-like predator. Erróres *Ocasionalmente, los puntos de inicio se generan en el flujo de refrigerante poco profundo, por ejemplo. Canal transitable cerca del cráter Harindi. Las huellas a partir de este punto quedarán completamente ocultas por el refrigerante. El jugador debe mirar el minimapa para ver el área de búsqueda para adivinar la dirección correcta y encontrar huellas visibles en tierra firme. *A veces, cuando se usa una tecla de acceso rápido para enfundar el rifle tranquilizador, el modo de conservación no se desactiva completamente. Cuando esto ocurra, el jugador podrá disparar armas normalmente, pero al presionar las teclas numéricas aparecerá el menú de la rueda, como al seleccionar el eco-señuelo, impidiendo el uso de la habilidad. El jugador debe equipar el rifle tranquilizador y lo vuelve a colocar para solucionarlo. *En una pendiente, las huellas a menudo se vuelven invisibles cuando el jugador se acerca. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed the Enemy Radar Mod not showing Pobbers, Bolarolas, and Sawgaws on the minimap. *Fixed animal Tags used in Conservation having a file path instead of their proper description. *The Tranq Rifle is now ‘Silent’! This should ensure you are not startling animals if you miss - it's only on hit they'll react. *Fixed missing unique animal capture notes for the Vallis Sawgaw, Stover and Horrasque. *Fixed equipping a Bait item to an occupied Gear Spiral Slot resulting in the Slot being cleared. *Ivara’s Sleep Arrow now grants a ‘Perfect Capture’ if the shot is a direct hit. The farther off your shot the more distressed the animal gets.﻿ *Animals will be less stressed the closer you are to them when casting Baruuk’s Lull ability.﻿ *Reduced the Pheromone Synthesizer Standing Cost from 1000 Standing to 100 - 500 Standing depending on the animal.﻿ *Fixed inability to bring more than 1 Pheromone Synthesizers. You can now bring up to 100! *When completing a successful animal Conservation using a Warframe ability, it will yield a ‘Good Capture’, as opposed to sometimes yielding a ‘Perfect Capture’. A successful animal Conservation using the tried-and-true Tranq/Echo-Lure technique was always intended to yield a higher gratitude. NEW CONSERVATION ANIMALS! Three ancient animals have returned to the Vallis, and we need your help to save them. Purchase their new Echo-Lures from The Business, track them down and whisk them away — before the Corpus get to them first. Sawgaw This crimson-faced bird of prey circles and stalks the cliffs and fungal groves of Venus, searching for rodent prey. Horrasque This hideous creature is terrible to behold but will not attack unless provoked. When it does, its roar will shake the bowels of even the most steadfast tracker. Stover The Stover is a kind of proto-Kubrow that resurrected when Venus thawed. When grouped in a pack, Stovers are relentless opponents. Conservation Additions, Changes & Fixes: *Animal Pheromone Synthesizer items have been added to The Business’ Offerings! When deployed before using an Echo-Lure, these increase the chance of attracting a Rare variant of the respective animal. *Increased range of Tranq Rifle pulsing sound from 100m to 180m. *Fixed the UI breaking and Echo-Lure/Tranq/Mining Lasers not functioning after dismounting a K-Drive. *Fixed having no weapon when getting downed while the Echo-Lure or Tranq is equipped. *Fixed Tranqing an animal during its despawn animation would cause instant disappearance. *Fixed Echo-Lure’s not changing pitch for Clients. *Fixed a case of the Echo-Lure UI indicator not matching true pitch of the animal call. *Fixed Conservation UI (and other custom scopes) being disabled when dismounting a K-Drive. *Fixed potential cases of the Conservation start point or the call point spawning too far into the edge of the map, making it unreachable. *The Conservation gear when tracking animals now functions similar to the Fishing gear, where tapping the bound key will auto-equip the respective item, instead of having to hold the key and re-select the item. *Fixed continued issues with hunting footsteps not being visible. This includes a key issue with AMD graphics cards as well as general visibility. *Echo-Lures no longer need to be equipped in your Gear Spiral, they are auto-equipped in the Conservation gear when a Tranq is equipped. *Increased the fire rate of the Tranq Rifle so that it enters the reload state faster. *Fixed animals sometimes spawning in range and instantly running away. *Fixed animals vanishing too quickly instead of being ‘taken away’ after being captured in Orb Vallis. *Fixed not seeing the correct UI text when the Conservation gear is active when using a controller with the default ‘classic controls’. *Fixed the controller binding to switch between options in the Conservation gear not functioning. *We now show the 'Infinity' symbol for Conservation gear, indicating the fact that it is not consumed on use. *Fixed various poop decals not being correctly hooked up. *Removed The Business’ unnecessary VO of "You need to practice the Echo-Lure more" when the animal escapes. *Fixes towards potential cases where animal tracks don't appear. *More fixes towards an animal appearing to be left behind when two players attempt to collect it at the same time. *Fixed animals potentially spawning way too far away from the call point. *Fixed Kubrow and Kavat Companions sometimes attacking/using abilities on animals. *Fixed some Orb Vallis fungus covering up animal tracks. *Conservation UI now scales correctly and matches Fishing UI. *Fixed a case where the animal capture screen might not open for Clients and the animal doesn't get whisked away. *Fixed ability to Tranq an already-captured animal resulting in obtaining numerous Tags. *Fixed Clients sometimes not getting the HUD to show up after starting an animal tracking trail. *Fixed incorrect icon displaying in the Conservation HUD when you select a Lure from the main wheel. *Fixed 2 players capturing an animal at the same time resulting in one animal being left behind. *Fixed a script error that could occur when capturing an animal. *Los animales que despiertan de su sueño invulnerables debido a ciertas habilidades de Warframe serán vulnerables una vez más. ¡El tiempo y la velocidad son tu mejor apuesta para la captura perfecta! *Se corrigió la edad de los animales capturados que a veces mostraba como "4 años 12 meses". *Se corrigió un error de script que podría ocurrir al capturar un animal en los valles del Orbe. *¡Los potenciadores de recursos ahora se aplican a las etiquetas obtenidas para capturar animales en los valles del Orbe! ¡Que tus reservas de Floof crezcan! *Mejora en la generación de los animales les da a los jugadores más tiempo para "calmarse", en lugar de que los animales aparezcan casi instantáneamente a tu lado y se asusten. *Mayor fiabilidad y tamaño de las zonas de impacto en los Bolarola. *Se eliminó el "bonus de daño por disparo siguiente" de los mods u otras fuentes que se aplican al rifle tranquilizador. Esto también evita que la pasivo de Volt mate animales involuntariamente. *Se eliminó la inmunidad de habilidades de Warframe en animales para que puedan ser dormidos pacíficamente por habilidades especiales como la flecha del Sueño de Ivara y el descanso del Equinox. *Se corrigió el HUD de conservación (HUD superior "diamante" al realizar el seguimiento) que no utiliza la escala de HUD. *Se corrigió un error de script en la pantalla de captura de animales si se capturaban varios animales en una rápida sucesión. *Fixed single lures being applied to multiple conservation trails in some cases. *Tweaked the animal capture logic to allow for better Perfect/Good captures. Bad/Good/Perfect Captures are stressed based, which rises when the animal comes in contact with a player. A quick tranq of a non-startled animal would yield you a ‘Perfect Capture’ - so get down wind and don’t miss! *Animals that have been Tranq’d are now invulnerable to avoid teammates/enemies killing them by accident (or on purpose). *Increased the animal tracking footprint pulse brightness to improve visibility. *Fixed the animal trail pulse FX not being visible for Clients. *Fixed a case where a Virmink trail would spawn Pobbers in the mountains. *Fixed multiple Pulse sounds in a row for multiple animal encounters. *More fixes towards Lure's not working when Master Volume is muted in Orb Vallis. *Fixed a Darvo transmission perpetually playing in Fortuna if you captured an animal in Orb Vallis. *Introduced. }} en:Conservation Categoría:Actualización 24 Categoría:Mecánicas